The Girl
by LittleRobinForever
Summary: When a strange girl shows up injured on Harry's doorstep, new mysteries are uncovered and lethal secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Soo, this is a new story that I had stuck in my head for a while now, and I just wanted to see what you thought. If it sucks; go ahead and tell me. If you love it; go ahead and tell me. Sorry in advance, this is the first time I ever wrote a story in third person D: Anyways, tell me what you think!**

The girl stumbled down the street, tripping occasionally on the rocks that were embedded into the road. Her dark russet hair whipped wildly in the wind, stinging her unusually pale face. She breathed in small pants of exhaustion as she pushed on. _She had to get there, she __**had**__ to_. Her destination was merely a block away, and she forced herself forward, determined to fulfill her mission. She took not three more steps before letting out a sharp gasp of pain, and fell to her knees.

She let out a harsh cough, spitting crimson blood onto the ground beneath her. Tears fell from her clear sapphire eyes as she slowly stood back up. _The was no way she was failing. This was her one and only mission, and she was __**going**__ to make it_. Taking several shaky breaths, she put one foot in front of the other, and made her way to the building. And then, _finally_, she was there, only the steps remained. She laughed, but it quickly turned into a lethal fit of coughing. Not able to stop, she collapsed.

Her delight soon turned into dread as she lay there. She tried to move, but her limbs wouldn't respond. _This was it_. _She was going to die here, and she was so close. All she had to do was make it up those steps, but she had failed._ Closing her eyes, she let the darkness wash over her.

**!#$%^**

Sirius was restless. He never liked to be out of any of the action for long, and sitting in this house all the time was killing him. He had to do _something_, or it would be the death of him. Of course, if Molly found out, that would result in nearly the same thing. Smirking, he put on a coat and slipped out the door. He was glad he had the jacket; it was snowing. But the wind felt good against his face, for it had been months since the last time he was outside. His smile had lasted only a minute before he sensed it. Something was wrong. _Deadly_ wrong.

Sirius had walked two feet when he saw her. A girl no older than Harry lay still in the snow before him. He would have thought she was simply making a snow angel, if it were not for the pool of blood gathered around her. He didn't hesitate before leaping into action. Sirius didn't know this girl, but whether she was a witch or muggle, he wasn't going to stand by and let her die. He dropped to his knees beside her, and scooped the petite body into his strong arms.

Running into the house, he slammed the door behind him.

"Molly!" _Where was that woman anyways?_ He dropped the girl onto the kitchen table and tried to examine her. There was blood pouring from her mouth, so that meant internal bleeding, he guessed. _But from what?_

"_Molly!_" In a matter of seconds, Mrs. Weasley had rushed into the room. Mirroring Sirius's earlier actions, she instantly started to take care of the girl.

**!#$%^**

Harry was with his best friends when he heard the shouting.

"Molly!" Sirius's voice carried up urgently from below. On impulse, Harry jumped up from his spot on the cold floor. _Was something wrong?_ _Was someone hurt?_ He immediately sprinted to the stairs where Mrs. Weasley stood with a look filled with confusion.

"_Molly!_" Sirius's voice was packed with such alarm that Mrs. Weasley rushed towards him with a fierce look fixed into her aged face. She made a shooing wave to Harry as she ran down the steps, taking them two at a time.

"Stay in the room, Harry. _Do not_ leave it." And with that she vanished into the kitchen, where Sirius was stilling shouting for her. They only thing that moved him was Hermione's gaze that said to do as Mrs. Weasley had asked. Grudgingly, he made his way back to the room they had been chatting in before.

"What's going on?" Ron looked up at his friends, but neither one knew the answer. Harry's instincts were still telling him to run downstairs, but he ignored them as well as he could. Nobody answered Ron's question, they just sat down onto the floor beside him. And for an hour, they waited for something to happen. Anything really. A sign that everything was going to be all right.

A scream broke the now deafening silence.

It was one of complete torture, of absolute _agony_. And it was enough for Harry. He leapt up and ran down the stairs, practically soaring to the kitchen. What he saw there stunned him. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were leaning over a young woman about his own age, and thick streams of blood dripped down the sides of the brown table. The girl was struggling against them, thrashing about and screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Shh, it's alright dear, you're going to be alright." The girl took no comfort in the words, and kept shaking her head ferociously. Harry froze, and couldn't seem to move. Who was this girl, and what _happened_ to her?

"Oh, _Merlin..._" Hermione's voice whispered from behind him. Mrs. Weasley looked up at them.

"I should have known you three wouldn't stay. Since you're here, help us hold her down." There were no other words spoken as Harry walked gradually to the girls side. Tears were pouring down her face in endless streams of misery, and Harry had to look away. The pain in her eyes was too much to witness.

"Sirius, I need you to stun her. We can't help her when she's like this." Mrs. Weasley struggled to maintain her hold on the small girl's arms. Sirius nodded and pulled out his wand. The girl seemed to know what was coming, and closed her vivid blue eyes.

"_Stupefy!_" She immediately stopped struggling and fell limp against the wooden table. The silence that followed seemed to resonate in everyone's skull. A serene look was on the girl's face, as if she were sleeping. Mrs. Weasley sighed and waved her wand, cleaning up the blood from the table and everyone's shirt.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron broke the new silence with yet another question no one had the answer to. And yet again it was ignored as Mrs. Weasley tended to the girl. She gently pulled up the ripped shirt to reveal a gaping wound in her stomach. She couldn't hold back her gasp.

"Sirius, it has to be dark magic! What else would cause this? We healed this wound not thirty minutes ago!" The look on Sirius's face was grim, and he walked out of the room.

"I'm getting Dumbledore."

**!#$%^**

The wait was lengthy and excruciating. Harry needed to know what was wrong, and he wasn't comfortable with sitting around while he could be doing something to help. It seemed like centuries before Dumbledore arrived, but in truth, it was only minutes. Harry jumped out of the chair he sat in when the door opened. Dumbledore strode in with an importance that scared him. _What was going on? _Dumbledore stepped to the girl and pulled her shirt up.

The twinkle that frequently sparkled in his blue eyes was now nowhere to be found. He shook his head, and waved his wand over her still bleeding stomach. Whatever result he got must have shocked him, for he jerked back in shock. This was what worried Harry the most; _nothing_ shocked Dumbledore. Whatever had happened to this girl, was serious, and Harry wasn't too certain he could handle any more drama in his life.

**!#$%^**

**A/N: So, let me know what you think, sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to see what people thought about the story before I went all out on this!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the wounded girl opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a boy with beautiful emerald green eyes. His hair was jet black and horribly disheveled. She couldn't help but wonder who he was. But first, she had to know where she was. As quietly as she could, she sat up, grimacing through the grisly pain. She looked down and saw that she had nothing on but her bra and a blood stained bandage around her stomach. How did she get hurt? When she looked back to the boy she saw earlier, he was staring at her with a look of disbelief, and he was shaking his head slightly. He jumped up and ran towards the door, never once looking away from the girl.

"Dumbledore! Sirius!" His voice wavered as he called out to unseen people.

The girl jumped off of the table where she had been laying, and threw herself away from it. She didn't know who this boy is, or Dumbledore, or even this Sirius, so why should she stick around? She glanced feverishly around, looking for an escape. A window caught her eye and she took off. Her hands were about to pull it open when three figures burst into the room behind her.

"Stop!" A man with silver hair and a crooked nose tried to halt her break out, but she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a thin wand. She pointed it at the closest person, which happened to be the emerald eyed boy. Her thin arms were shaking, and her pale form was weak from all of the activity she had been doing. When nobody moved, she screamed and pointed her wand more fiercely at the boy. After a few minutes, the man with the silver hair and twinkling eyes stepped forward and raised his arms slightly.

"There is no need for any violence, we only wish to _help_ you," He spoke slowly, to make sure she could understand. She shook her head, but lowered her wand slightly. She didn't know exactly why, but she felt like she could trust this man. She put down her wand. As she did so, she felt a sudden searing pain on her stomach, and she grasped at it, trying to make the pain go away. The man she assumed was Dumbledore swished his wand, and the pain suddenly stopped. She looked back up at him, then back down at her feet.

"What is your name?" This time, the words came from the boy with the green eyes. She cocked her head at him, and paused, wondering if she should answer him. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke.

"May I have a shirt?" Her voice was raw, and it cracked, but it got the point across, and Sirius rushed to grab her shirt. When she threw it on, she sat down where she was standing, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Where am I?"

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, it's been months. I thought that I was going to abandon this story, and then I realized how stupid that would be. SO this chapter is a little short, well, a lot short, but it's all I had on my computer at the time. The next chapter should be out sooner, so tell me what you think and I'll type faster!**


End file.
